


Vigilante

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Zoro slid the black mask off of his face, the fabric bundling up at the bottom of his chin as the spandex straps stretched along his ears. The air was humid and tasted dank--they were close to the sewer but nothing could be done about that, at least not yet-- and the atmosphere was somber, the way it tended to get whenever he and his partners left on a job that could be particularly dangerous.His golden eyes scoured the dark cavern like room as eerie shadow like figures moved around and low murmurings echoed off of the walls.Hasiera.Home.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Zoro and the Mugiwaras kidnapped(read: save) abused children and take care of them  
> Sanji's an officer (ironic huh) and has a run in with the infamous Demon. Chaos ensues.   
> No plot. No plot.   
> But if someone wishes to steal this concept, please feel free. Just like, I dunno let me know so I can read it xD

He was a monster.

But only to those who deserved it.

The thing was.....there were many people who deserved it.

So he never really had an opprotunity to be human.

Not that it mattered.

Zoro slid the black mask off of his face, the fabric bundling up at the bottom of his chin as the spandex straps stretched along his ears. The air was humid and tasted dank--they were close to the sewer but nothing could be done about that, at least not yet-- and the atmosphere was somber, the way it tended to get whenever he and his partners left on a job that could be particularly dangerous.

His golden eyes scoured the dark cavern like room as eerie shadow like figures moved around and low murmurings echoed off of the walls.

_Hasiera._

Home.

He sat perched on the second story railing the underground facility, Luffy to his left and Nami on his right, the two other teens choosing stand, rather than, as they called it--" _play bird_ ".

"You gonna do this _every_ time we come back?" The woman asked, dark brown eyes flashing with amusement. "I get wanting to make a flashy entrance but" she looked over at their energetic leader, then back at him, before smirking, "you know it'll never work if _he's_ here."

Zoro huffed. "There's always a first time for everything dipshit. I'll make them greet me before Luffy, just you watch."

As if on cue, Usopp walked by, his black hair obscuring his face, normally curly locks completely untamed. 

"You guys are back so soon. I thought it was a three day project?" His voice was low, near emotionless, but it drew the attention of everyone else and suddenly the three teens were overwhelmed by a wave of children.

Zoro opened his arms wide, tilting precariously on the railing before he steadied himself-- only to watch eyes wide as they swarmed past him.

"Luffy, Nami!!!" The kids yelled, the atmosphere brightening almost instantly.

The green haired teen watched as the stupid witch mouthed the words _"I told you so_." with a wicked grin before disappearing under the squirming mass.

"What, are you gonna make fun of me too?" Zoro growled at Usopp, not liking the faint merriment in the dark boy's pitch black eyes.

The handy man shrugged. "No." he said, his tone a little fearful. "But you can stop sulking now. Chopper's been standing next to you for the past 5 minutes. Take what you can get Demon."

Golden orbs flashed downward and the 19 year old slid of the metal bars and to the floor, pulling the young boy into his arms. His wide brown eyes shone innocently. He was a quiet kid, disgustingly sweet and Zoro would never admit it-- but aside from Luffy, little Chopper was his favorite. 

"Sup turd." He said, wincing at how his voice cracked with and pointedly ignored the way Usopp rolled his eyes, letting loose a rare smile. "You miss me?"

"Yep!" Chopper replied, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Now you can stop sulking Zoro!" He continued, jumping from his arms and running over to the straw hat wearing teen who was laughing loudly, somehow able to wrap all the kids around him in one big hug.

_Of course he wants Luffy too. Everyone loooovvveeesss Luffy._

"Jealously doesn't suit you." 

"Shut up Nami. I am _not_ jealous. Nor am I sulking." The thug said, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

It was true.

His apparent sorrow was only a ruse. He couldn't stay mad at those kids, let alone someone like Lufyy. The guy's heart was made out of puppies or something, it didn't stick well with Zoro's conscious to remain angry.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, stalking over to where the tan teen was sitting cross legged on the floor. He looked up as the 19 year old approached, likely feeling the vibrations in the ground.

"Hey Zoro." He said, dark eyes narrowing to crescents as he smiled sheepishly, messy blackish brown hair falling lightly over his face.

"Uh huh." Zoro said, making sure he was in full sight of the younger boy so that he could see how serious the swordsman was.. "One day, they'll say hi to me before you. Then you'll see how I feel."

Zoro's smile turned cocky, and his dark eyes brightened to a lighter shade of brown. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"You bastard." Zoro whispered, but realized belated that he was also smiling and barked out a short laugh, the kind that only Luffy could get out of him--the kind that Luffy could get out of anyone.

"I'm going to do it one day, do you hear me?" The dark teen asked, then cursed himself the moment the words were out, already knowing what was about to happen.

He muttered under his breath before addressing the crowd. "Alright you little shits, I gotta split now."

He waved off their protests, trying not to focus on how important it made him feel.

"Yeah, I know, we just left and came back, but it's only gonna be me who's gone this time."

"How come?" Usopp asked in the mild tone that Zoro learned to recognize as worry.

He whipped out his phone, flashing the screen at the raven head, before pocketing the device.

"The old fogey texted me. Said he had a surprise for us."

Zoro made his way to the entrance of the cavern, yelling instructions over his shoulders as he went. 

"I want this place in tip top shape by the time I get back. Oh, and" He smiled, sure that his canines were showing, before he continued. "it's not exactly set yet, but prepare yourself for a visitor."

"Yessir!" The kids chorused as he walked off, pulling the black mask back over his mouth.

He hoped Zeff had another target for him to pursue.

Zoro was itching to hunt.


End file.
